


How Shall I Love Thee?

by rosebud_boy



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [7]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Drabble, Endearment Terms, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pet Names, Sweet, but they love each other so its okay, they are so annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebud_boy/pseuds/rosebud_boy
Summary: A short drabble about Baz and all of his endearment terms.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554379
Kudos: 55





	How Shall I Love Thee?

His hands are combing through my hair. My head is on his lap. 

I haven’t been paying attention to the movie for the past ten minutes. My eyes have been closed and I’m just focusing on how good it feels to be this close to Baz. 

Penny went to bed a little while ago, though I think that she was just trying to get a break from me and Baz being so affectionate. She still likes to limit my talk about him to ⅓ of our conversation, which is very hard considering he’s over at our flat nearly every day. 

I open my eyes as Baz takes my hand. The credits are rolling on the television. I roll over to I look up at Baz.

He laughs when I do. “Were you sleeping?”

His hand has shifted along with me so that it’s cupping my face. His thumb rubs on my cheek. 

“Sort of,” I say. “Almost.”

He raises an eyebrow at me, smile still lingering on his lips. “Well, darling, you missed half of the movie.”

I snort. “Sod off.”

He smiles at me and starts playing with my hair once again. It’s a calming action, and I feel like I could properly fall asleep like this. My eyes droop a bit as I look back up at Baz. He’s looking at me with a proper soft face (I’m sure I’m making the same one back.)

“You’re really beautiful, love.” He tells me. 

My chest warms. “You are too.”

“I mean it,” Baz says. His hand runs down my face. His eyes look like the moon. “You are the most gorgeous person I know, sweetheart.”

I can’t help the laugh that rips out of me. 

Baz’s face turns a light shade of pink and he raises his eyebrows at me as I sit up, still laughing. “What? What’s so funny?” He interrogates. 

I cover my mouth with my hand. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” I start, but a fit of laughter breaks me up. Baz looks a little pissed, so I force myself to bring it down. “I’m sorry. That was really sweet.” I start again. 

He looks unimpressed. His face is vaguely red, but still not very saturated in color. “So, then? Why the merriment?”

I chuckle again. “ _ Sweetheart _ ? Really?”

The embarrassed look makes a reappearance. “What’s wrong with that?”

“I don’t think I’m really the sweetheart type, you know?” I’m grinning at him. 

The corners of his mouth loosen and quirk up. He’s trying not to smile. “I suppose not.”

“You just get a bit carried away with your pet names sometimes.”

The small smile on his face turns to a mischievous grin. He suddenly wraps his arms around my neck, and the force of the action almost topples me over. Thank Crowley that Penny spelled my wings away, otherwise we definitely would have fallen over. Baz’s face is so close to mine. 

“Oh, you think  _ that’s  _ getting carried away,  _ baby _ ?” He says. My heart flips in my chest. “I’ve got way more where that came from,  _ sugar _ .” 

We laugh with each other as he continues. “I can get really creative,  _ honey. Duck. Cinnamon. Pet. _ ”

My shoulders are shaking and my cheeks hurt. “Okay, okay I get it.” 

“Don’t forget, Snow, I speak other languages.” He’s smiling just as wide as I am. I love him; and I love these moments when all that exists is us and whatever dumb joke we’re milking to death. “ _ Süsser _ ,  _ innamorato, corazón. Mon amour _ I can keep going--”

I push my hand over his mouth, giggling. “God, no, please don’t. I get it, you love me. The feeling is mutual, you happy?”

The look in Baz’s eyes is such a delicate one, like I’m the most precious thing he’s ever seen. He pulls my hand down and leans his forehead against mine. My eyes slip closed as I try to calm my heartbeat. 

“Yes,” he breathes. “Yes, I am happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry that this one is so short, but I really didn't have many ideas for it and I'm really tired and want sleep. It was a fun little drabble to write tho, so I personally think it was worth it. (Side note, I literally Cannot Stop™ using song titles from the Simon or Baz playlists for fic names, it's just so fun lol. [If you haven't listened to those, you should totally do that, I love them so much https://open.spotify.com/user/rainbowrowell ])
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a nice day! :)


End file.
